Jeannie: The Dark Adventures - It's Magic
by Danja
Summary: Roger gets more than he bargained for after he, Major Nelson, and Jeannie attend a magic show. Post s5. FINAL CHAPTER UP! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Magic**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

The magician pulled a rabbit out of his top hat. The audience at NASA applauded.

The magician stuffed a handkerchief inside of his fist. After that, he covered his fist with a silk scarf. With a dramatic flourish, he whisked away the scarf, revealing a small white dove sitting in the palm of his hand.

The audience once more applauded.

"I need a volunteer from the audience," said the magician. He then pointed to Roger, who was sitting next to Jeannie and Major Nelson.

"You, sir! You seem like a good man! Please, come on up!" said the magician.

Roger meekly got up on stage. The magician's assistant brought out a chair.

"Please sit down," said the magician as he gestured towards the chair onstage.

After Roger sat down, the magician asked, "What is your name?"

"Roger," Roger replied.

"Have you ever been hypnotized?" the magician asked.

"Well, no ..." Roger replied.

The magician blinked and asked, "Would you like to _BE_ hypnotized?"

"Sure!" Roger replied excitedly.

"Excellent!" the magician exclaimed. He then commanded, "Gaze deep into my eyes, Roger ..."

Roger stared into the magician's eyes. The magician's hypnotic, penetrating eyes filled Roger's entire field of vision.

"That's right ... that's right," the magician cooed. "Look deep into my eyes. You are now falling into a deep sleep."

"Close your eyes ... and sleep now," the magician commanded as he passed his hand in front of Roger's face. "Sleep now ... You are now in a deep sleep."

Overcome by the magician's spell, Roger closed his eyes. His head slumped over onto his chest. He was now deeply entranced, deeply asleep.

"That's right," said the magician lullingly. " _That's_ right. Go to sleep now."

"This is no ordinary sleep, Roger," the magician said softly. "This is a very special sleep ... a magical, mystical sleep. You will hear every word I say to you. You will now obey whatever commands I give you." He then added, "You are now a dog. When I count to three and snap my fingers, you will open your eyes and be a dog.

"One, two, three … _OPEN YOUR EYES!_ " the magician commanded as he snapped his fingers.

Roger opened his eyes, stuck out his tongue, panted, got down on all fours, and barked.

The magician waved his wand in the air, commanded "Fetch the stick! Fetch the stick!" and tossed his wand across the stage. As the audience roared with laughter, the hypnotized Roger ran across the stage on all fours, picked up the wand with his teeth, and ran back to the magician carrying the wand in his mouth.

The magician scratched Roger's head and said "Good boy!" He then commanded, " _SIT!_ "

Roger squatted on his haunches, holding his hands folded out in front of him. He panted and stuck his tongue out of his mouth.

The magician gestured and commanded, " _ROLL OVER!"_

Roger laid down on the stage and rolled over like a dog on command. The audience roared with laughter at the sight.

" _PLAY DEAD!_ "

Roger stuck out his tongue and laid down on his back, his knees, arms, and hands folded up against his chest.

The magician scratched Roger's chin and said, "Good boy!" He then pointed to the chair onstage and commanded, "Now go sit in your chair."

Roger returned to his seat onstage. Once more, the magician passed his hand in front of Roger's face and commanded, "Close your eyes ... and sleep now. Go to sleep now."

The deeply-hypnotized Roger closed his eyes, his head slumped forward onto his chest.

* * *

"I do not like this," Jeannie whispered to Major Nelson. Tonight, she was wearing a light blue dress trimmed in white.

"What's wrong?" Major Nelson whispered.

Jeannie shook her head and whispered, "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

The magician commanded to Roger, "You are no longer a dog. You are now a seal.

"When I count to three and snap my fingers, you will open your eyes and be a seal." The magician then commanded, "One, two three … _OPEN YOUR EYES!_ "

Roger got down on his knees, clapped his hands as if they were flippers, and barked like a seal.

The magician's assistant handed the magician a large beach ball. The magician tossed the beach ball at Roger, who head-butted it back towards the magician. The audience roared with laughter at Roger's antics.

"Clap your hands!" the magician commanded. Roger clapped his hands as if they were flippers and barked like a seal.

The magician pointed to the chair onstage and commanded, "Now, go sit in your chair." Roger got up and sat in the chair onstage.

"That's right," said the magician as he passed his hand in front of Roger's face and commanded, "Close your eyes ... and sleep now. Go to sleep now." Once more, Roger closed his eyes. His head slumped forward onto his chest.

"You are no longer a seal. You are no longer a dog. You are now Roger, the human being. When I count to three and snap my fingers, you will open your eyes, wake up, and be your usual human self. One, two three … _OPEN YOUR EYES!_ _WAKE UP!"_

A disoriented Roger opened his eyes and rubbed them. The magician held up Roger's arm and said, "Let's hear it for Roger!"

The audience cheered and applauded as Roger went back to his seat in the audience.

Unnoticed by either Roger or the audience, the magician blinked for a final time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Work's been a brute," said Roger a few days later in the Nelsons' living room. "General Schaeffer's been after me for the fueling system analyses."

"I know what you mean," said Tony.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" Jeannie asked.

"What do you have?" Roger asked.

"Beer … scotch," said Tony.

"I could use a scotch," said Roger.

"I will get some scotch," said Jeannie as she got up and left the room.

* * *

A deep male voice chanted a verse in ancient Persian telepathically in Roger's mind:

 _"A Book of Verses underneath the Bough,  
A Jug of Wine, a Loaf of Bread—and Thou"_

* * *

In an instant, Roger's entire demeanor changed.

"Roger, all you all right?" Tony asked, concerned about his friend.

Without warning, Roger grabbed a letter opener that was lying on the coffee table and lunged at Tony!

"ROGER! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Tony shouted as he braced himself against the oncoming Roger, holding him back. " _ROGER! STOP!_ " Tony then yelled, " _JEANNIE!_ "

The two men grappled with one another, Roger sending Tony to the floor.

"Roger! This is crazy!" Tony cried out as Roger grabbed Tony's throat and drew back his arm. " _STOP!_ "

Just as Roger was about to stab Tony, he disappeared.

Tony sat up and looked around. _Where did he go?_ He then saw Roger standing frozen over him, the arm that was wielding the letter opener poised to strike.

Jeannie was now kneeling at Tony's side. "Anthony, are you all right?" she asked.

Tony nodded. "What's with Roger?" he asked. "What's gotten into him?"

"I do not know, Master," Jeannie replied solemnly. "But I know someone who can help us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Why did you attack Major Nelson?" Haji asked Roger. Jeannie, Roger, and Tony were standing in Haji's throne room.

Roger shook his head. "I don't remember," he said. "There was a voice in my head."

"What did the voice say to you?" Haji asked.

Roger shook his head. "I don't remember," he said. "Anyway, it was in a foreign language."

Roger sighed. "I wish I could help you," he said.

"Roger, we need to get to the bottom of this," said Tony. "As it stands, you're a security risk."

Haji blinked. A small glowing orb appeared in the palm of his hand.

"Perhaps this will help," said Haji. "Gaze into this orb, Major Healey … Gaze into its depths."

The entranced Roger's eyes widened as he stared at the glowing orb. His jaw slackened.

"You will now remember that which another has sought to conceal." said Haji. He then added, "Now … what did the voice in your head say to you prior to your attempt on Major Nelson's life?"

Roger chanted in ancient Persian:

 _"A Book of Verses underneath the Bough,  
A Jug of Wine, a Loaf of Bread—and Thou"_

"The Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam," said Jeannie. She then translated into English that which Roger had chanted in Persian.

Haji blinked. The orb vanished from his hand. "It is clear that this is the work of another genie," he said.

"Who would do such a thing?" Jeannie asked. "Who do we know hates Major Nelson enough to want to take his life?"

"Your sister?" Tony asked.

"She wishes to MARRY you, not _KILL_ you," said Jeannie. "Anyway ... what use would you be to her as a _CORPSE?_ "

"Good point," said Tony. "What about your mother? Or your uncles?"

"They have their differences with you," said Jeannie. "But surely it is nothing worth _KILLING_ you over."

"That leaves The Blue Jinn," said Tony.

Haji folded his arms in front of his chest and blinked. A large mystical orb hovered in mid-air before the three of them. Images of the magician at NASA hypnotizing Roger played in the orb.

"The magic show at NASA … from the other night," said Tony. "What does _THAT_ have to do with anything?"

Haji blinked. The magician suddenly morphed into The Blue Jinn. The Blue Jinn stood in the magician's place onstage.

A sick feeling came over Tony as realization struck him. "The Blue Jinn," he said. "The whole show at NASA was a ruse. A way for The Blue Jinn to get at Roger."

Haji folded his arms in front of his chest and blinked. The Blue Jinn appeared before Haji.

" _WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?_ " The Blue Jinn snapped.

"i was about to ask _YOU_ the same question," said Haji.

"What do you mean?"

Haji pointed at the image in the hovering mystical orb. "You ordered Major Healey to kill Major Nelson," he said.

"I have done _NO_ such thing!" The Blue Jinn roared.

"What were you doing at NASA's magic show the other night?" Tony snapped.

"Master, please," Jeannie pleaded. "Stay out of this."

"You cast a spell on Major Healey during the show," said Haji. "You ordered Major Healey to make an attempt on Major Nelson's life. For this, a price must be paid." He then blinked. The Blue Jinn disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Tony asked.

"He has been exiled," Haji replied.

"Where?" Tony asked.

"To a place where he can do no harm," Haji replied cryptically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"I really appreciate you guys pulling me out of there," said Roger. It was now a week later. He, Tony, and Jeannie were meeting in the Nelson's living room.

"I am glad you are safe, Major Healey," Jeannie replied.

"Yeah," said Tony. "You had us worried."

"What happens now?" Roger asked. "Am I still under the Blue Jinn's spell?"

"It should have worn off by now," Jeannie replied.

* * *

Somewhere in central Antarctica, The Blue Jinn's amber chamber stood alone atop a desolate glacier.

The Blue Jinn seethed with rage as he was encased inside the chamber.

THE END


End file.
